valkyriecrusadeunofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
HOW TO RAISE CARDS TO MAXIMUM LEVELS
am sorry for such a long delay. I have LOTS to write down, tips and tricks, and how to win playing Valkyrie Crusade. I will rewrite these topics. I must write during my free time. SO I will briefly write, then come back to explain much more. HOW TO WIN !!! Be consistent: Log Into Game EVERYDAY. The freebies are generous and they will accumulate fast. Add all the FRIENDS / COMRADS That you can. The game has AUTO-comrad so you can fill up your friends very easily. The reason why this is important : Each comrad = 100 hearts = 1 card. Find your Comrad LIST: select GREET, select VISIT. Then pop 3 heart bubbles for every comrad. If you do this each day, you will accumulate hearts. Go to SUMMON and SELECT: REGULAR SUMMONS. Each 100 hearts is 1 card. So each day you can accumulate a bunch of cards each day. This is important. Using Cards, there is a way to reach MAXIMUM LEVEL for each cards you want to use in Battle: PLUS ALWAYS EVOLVE CARDS WITH MAXIMUM LEVELS when you evolve 2 cards, ALWAYS USE MAXIMUM LEVELED CARDS TO GET STRONGEST CARDS POSSIBLE.: this is how you do it. SLIME LV 1 + 10 NORMAL CARDS + 1 ARCANA BLESSING (light blue) + 1 ARCANA TRAINING (green) = SLIME LEVEL 20 SLIME LV 20 + 10 NORMAL CARDS + 1 ARCANA BLESSING (light blue) + 1 ARCANA TRAINING (green) = SLIME LEVEL 28. 1 HR CARD or / 1 SR CARD + SLIME LV 28 + 1 ARCANA BLESSING (light blue) + 1 ARCANA TRAINING (green) =1 HR hits MAX LEVEL 50 OR/ 1 SR CARD hits MAX LEVEL 50 !!!! so USING a Slime card, 20 Normal cards and some Arcana, you can make HR and SR cards reach MAXIMUM LEVELS EASILY! a HUGE SECRET: 1 MAX LEVEL SR!!! CARD + 1 ARCANA BLESSING (light blue) + 1 ARCANA TRAINING (green) = = MAX LEVEL of an ULTRA RARE CARD UR CARD OR HUR OR GUR OR GSR CRDS!!!!! This shortcut, you use a MAX LV 50 SR card and acrcana and it wil MAX Level any type of UR, HUR, GUR, GSR.. Compare this to using Normal cards without the Arcana, it takes hundreds of Normal cards to reach MAX LEVELS for these cards. for HSR cards, this shortcut doesnt work. You need 2 MAX LEVEL 30 SLIME cards + 1 ARCANA BLESSING (light blue) + 1 ARCANA TRAINING (green) = MAX LEVEL 60 HSR card ALSO to MAX a RARE card : use 1 SLIME LV1 Card +10 NORMAL CARDS + 1 ARCANA BLESSING (light blue) + 1 ARCANA TRAINING (green) = SLIME LEVEL 20, then use SLIME LEVEL 20 card + 1 ARCANA BLESSING (light blue) + 1 ARCANA TRAINING (green) = MAX LEVEL 40 RARE CARD !!! so just using 10 N cards and SLIME card and ARCANA, you can reach MAX LEVEL40 for all your RARE CARDS !!! NOW YOU ARE READY !!! LETS BATTLE !!! HERE IS MORE INFO ON MAX LEVEL CARDS: I want to credit Stingyhere, I copied this guide he wrote on a forum. I will rewrite ASAP.. I copied it from him because of my limited time right now, and because using MAX LV cards is important- MAXing the card levels just by feeding the card more cards, takes forever, and lots of cards. The game is set up, that you do not have to do that. Instead, you use the SLIME cards.. you feed SLIME the cards, then feed SLIME MAX LV plus arcana to Level Up ANY cards you want- very quickly: =RAISE CARDS TO MAXIMUM LEVEL= The following are max levels for the rarity of the card: N Card = Lv30 HN Card = Lv40 R Card = Lv40 HR Card = Lv50 SR Card = Lv50 HSR Card = Lv60 --- In this game (and like many other TCG games), there is a common card that gives extra experience for leveling cards. This card is the Slime card. There is the regular N Slime and the rare R Metal Slime cards. It is recommended to use your N Slime cards for leveling. Use your R Metal Slime cards to amalgamate with N Gold Girl to make R Medal Girl card. The R Medal Girl can be exchanged for 1500 tokens. So...back to N Slimes. The following is a very effective, resource saving method. Using other N cards, level up your N Slime cards to Lv27. You are welcome to level the slimes up to Lv30, but it really isn't necessary. EDIT: Lv30 Slimes will be helpful for leveling your HUR cards. I haven't personally tested this and would appreciate input from people with direct experience. I believe this is the new OPTIMAL strategy for the new Lv70 max HUR cards that have just been introduced. In order to achieve: Max HN or Max R (Level 40): Lv27 Slime x1 + Arcana's Blessing (big success) x1 OR Lv27 Slime x2 Max HR or Max SR (Level 50): Lv27 Slime x1 + Arcana's Blessing (big success) x1 + Arcana Training (double exp) x1 OR Lv27 Slime x2 + Arcana's Blessing (big success) x1 Max HSR or Max UR (Level 60): Lv27 Slime x2 + Arcana's Blessing (big success) x1 + Arcana Training (double exp) x1 OR Lv27 Slime x4 + Arcana's Blessing (big success) x1 OR Lv30 Slime x3 + Arcana's Blessing (big success) x1 Max HUR (Level 70): (This is hypothetical and I haven't personally tested this yet) Lv30 Slime x3 + Arcana's Blessing (big success) x1 + Arcana Training (double exp) x1 OR Lv30 Slime x6 + Arcana's Blessing (big success) x1 OR Lv27 Slime x8 + Arcana's Blessing (big success) x1 For the Lv1 to Lv70 leveling for HUR cards, it is optimal to use Lv30 slimes. You will save yourself some N cards and gold if you decide to use the Slime Leveling Guide Posts that I posted in this thread. Note: These cards must start at Lv1 or this method won't work. Arcana's Blessing and Arcana Training both provide double experience. However, in an evolution, there is a limit to use 1 of each. So, since Arcana Training costs more medals to purchase and is harder to find, it is recommended for players to use Arcana's Blessing over Arcana Training. Only use Arcana Training when stacking the 2 arcana's in a single evolution.